


Going through the motions.

by VibrantVenus



Category: Death Note
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Bad Puns, Boys In Love, Chocolate, Crying, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hedgehogs, I lied there is some angst, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Lots of romance, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, ME - Freeform, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, SO, Shit?, Short & Sweet, Sweet, True Love, also i figured out what too do with the kira thing, i feel like a plot is forming and??? Idk, idk what this is, idk what to do with the kira thing, im crying, mild crack, mostly - Freeform, puns, soichiro is a bit of an asshole, tbh, they love eachother, unintentional puns, we'll get there eventually, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: A series of kind of unrelated one-shots in the the life of Light Yagami and L Lawliet.





	1. One

"OK but are you Kira?"  
Light curled over to see the time, the chain around his wrist rattling softly.  
"Babe, it's 3am, shut the fuck up with your conspiracy theories for at least two more hours please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr maybe? @VibrantVenus


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where the idea for this even came from???

"Light why do you always wear such nice suits? None of us care that much." Light looked down at the form fitting suit clinging to his body, then over to L's baggy jeans and sugar stained shirt.

"Yeah dear, that's pretty fucking obvious at this point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr maybe? @VibrantVenus


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light?? Just wants to eat something sweet??? For once???

   Light brought the fork closer to his lips, steadfastly ignoring the man gaping at him. The cake was from a shop L frequented, though it wasn't too sweet for his tastes. Carrot cake was always a safe option. Just as he put the bit in his mouth, L spoke,

   "Light-kun! I didn't know you had a soul!"

   And there went his cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr maybe? @VibrantVenus


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L are very gay and very happy.

   "Don't you dare."

   L grinned wickedly, pressing an icing coated kiss against Light's lips. Light's barely there frown was delightful.

   "L why are you like this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr maybe? @VibrantVenus


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light. Still gay? Check. Still in love? Check.

   L's legs were warm, tangled with his own. He'd woken for a moment at the sound of crinkling. Was L-the noise rang out in the mostly silent room again. He slid his arm over, turning on the lamp.

   The light shone on L, looking mildly guilty-a bar of half eaten chocolate held in his grip.

   "L are you serious."

   "Look, I can explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only takes me a few minutes to pop these out lmao.  
> Follow me on Tumblr maybe? @VibrantVenus


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is usually the weird one, but Light has his quirks.

   Light wrote quickly. While that wasn't necessarily strange, the dramatic flair of Light's handwrighting  _was._

   L stared, mildly worried as Light's pencil tore through the air.  _Who writes like that?_

L stared.

_Who writes like that? And, most importantly, **why?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr maybe? @VibrantVenus


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light gets sick and L is fluffy and worried.

   Light coughed from underneath the thick blanket he'd swaddled himself in. It was a hoarse, ugly thing, and L cringed at the sound. He sat for a moment, before opening a new tab on his laptop, typing quickly. A few minutes later he shot off towards the kitchen.

   He walked into the room slowly, a small folding table in his grip. Resting on the sterile white tabletop sat a bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup, an a mug of honey lemon tea rested next to it. He set the table to the side before turning around to wake Light. It wasn't hard to find him, what with his light brown head of hair sticking out of the white blankets. 

   He ran his fingers through the sweat soaked locks, "Light? Light wake up." There was a momentary pause before a tired face poked out of the blankets. His normally tan face was pale in the darkness of the room, and his voice was a hoarse whisper, "Yes?" He gestured over to the table, "I had Watari make you some food."

   Light paused for a moment before a grin stretched across his face. 

   "Thanks L."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of me and my allergies, rip me.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Skating-while kind of fun-is also terrifying. (Especially when it's your first time on the ice and you don't know what you're doing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on real events when me and my friends went to a Yuri!!! On Ice event a couple months ago. (In like February??? I think??? It might have been March. I don't remember.)

   The skates on his feet were heavy, a lump formed in his throat. He clumped towards the opening in the wall, pausing abruptly just before the ice.

   L was great at many things, but ice skating was a casual activity he hadn't quite gotten a chance to do. He looked up to see Light gliding smoothly across the ice, a light smile on his face as he skated around the rink. Light made it look so easy, if Light could do it than surely L could?

   He lifted his foot, weighed down by his skates, slowly placing it on the ice. He had all the time in the world to stand there and gather his courage as there was no one else there to rush him. One of the many perks of being a multi billionaire was that you could rent out an entire building. That meant no waiting in lines, and if he wanted to pull Light close and kiss him up against a wall there would be no frustrated mothers to give him dirty looks.

   It also meant the only person who would be able to force him onto the ice would be Light himself.

   He lifts his right leg and puts it on the ice next to his left leg. He slowly eased himself further into the room, clinging desperately to the bar on the wall as he wobble. Eventually he was able to stand up straight, though there was still the issue of his shaky knees. However, everything was good for a solid 4 seconds. Then he twitched, and his legs slid out from underneath him. 

   With a shout he fell to the ground, his bare hands slapping the burning cool ice. He laid there for a moment, contemplating death as Light skated up to him. A teasing grin on his face. "Finally something the great L can't do?"

   "Shut the hell up light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even notice the light smile pun until it was too late and I. Want to die.  
> Talk to me on tumblr @VibrantVenus


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L drops the L word. (Newsflash-it's not Light)

   "Anyways that's why I think we should adopt a hedgehog."

   L stared incredulously a baffled grin across his face. 

   "Did-did you really type up a three page essay on why we should adopt a hedgehog?"

   Light stared at him, pondering how to phrase his next words. "Well...I figured you were joking when you told me to write an essay if I wanted one that bad...but I figured I should do it anyway? Just on the off-chance you were being serious."

   L looked as if he were on the verge of laughing. "God Light, this might just be one of the reasons I'm in love with you," with that he stood up, leaving Light shocked and alone on the couch. 

   "You love-wait-you love me?"

   He stood up to follow L, "If you really love me then can we get a hedgehog?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. I want a hedgehog. So now light wants a hedgehog. I swear in two or three chapters they're going to get that fucking hedgehog.  
> Talk to me/Follow me on Tumblr? @VibrantVenus


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they fight it's a horrible, but they always make up eventually so it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for being dead, here, have a somewhat angsty update.

   Light gulped nervously, his fingers twitching in a way, not to unfamiliar to him. He was only ever this nervous when he and L would fight. Even more so when he has to admit that he's  _wrong._ It makes him uncomfortable, to have to admit to his faults, to admit to not being perfect in everything he does. Of course, it;s easier to do so with L, who has seen him half mad-drunk on the power of the Death Note, has seen him fall on his ass and embarrass himself.

   Sometimes, late at night he imagines the feeling of long cracked nails dragging down his spine, a cackling voice laughlaughlaughing at him. Those nights are the worst, he'll wake tangled in the sheets, sweat coating his body. Eventually he'll go join L on whichever case has piqued his interest for the time being. For him, working cases is almost like taking drugs, or perhaps, worshiping God.

    _The world is rotten. Rotten people should be killed off to cleanse this world._

He lacks memories of periods of his life. L has told him that, most likely those missing hours probably related to his foray into vigilantism. He thinks about this a lot, when he cannot drown out his mind with cases or sill nonessential things L will show him. That's exactly it though, isn't it? He has L, and L let's himself be had. L  _didn't have to help him._ L could have let him rot away in a prison cell for the rest of his life, _L could have destroyed him._

   Instead, he had offered his hand. Had lead him out of the darkness, into a world of grey. Because the world wasn't as black and white as he had believed.

   He takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door, an apology on his tongue. 

   He opens the door and there he is, his silhouette dark against the glaring light of his laptop. L swivels in his chair to look at him, a lollipop in his mouth. (Secretly he hopes it's cherry flavored) 

   He sighs, and begins to speak.


End file.
